Baldrec Ashcroft
Admiral Baldrec Ashcroft is currently the Admiral of the Elwynn Fleet. He is a well-known as a naval hero throughout the Grand Alliance, and is a direct adviser of Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth. Ashcroft is also a Magistrate in the King's Court. Appearance When you look at the face in front of you, the thing most would notice right away would be his Blue Naval hat signifying he is a man of the Sea. His facial hair is neatly trimmed which is surprising as most men of the water do not keep their self in such shape as does he. His blues eyes attract most attention towards him, other then his hat. When you take a deep look, pain and suffering can be noticed, but is quickly overcome by the grim look on his face. His hair was a dark brown and has greyed into a white color, from all the stress over the years. History Baldrec Ashcroft was born to a noble family in Northern Lordaeron along with his now deceased sibling Ellrick Ashcroft . The two grew up and were very close to one another. The two brothers loved 'sword fighting' with branches they broke off of trees. Baldrec's father was a commander in the Lordaeron navy, eventually rising to the rank of Admiral. After seeing is father rise to such a position, he was inspired to say the least. Now instead of sword fighting with his brother, he would build rafts and 'sail' them along the coast of Lordaeron, pretending to command a fleet like his father. Eventually after much begging, his father allowed him to enter into the Kul Tiras Naval Academy, to study Naval command and tactics. While Baldrec was at the Naval Academy his brother, Ellrick, took a very different route. Instead he joined the Church of Light and trained as a priest under some of the greatest minds of the time. Eventually after Baldrec graduated from the Naval Academy he was assigned a position with in his father's fleet, as a Lieutenant. Many Naval battles, victories, and loses occurred as Baldrec continued with his career in the Navy, and worked his way up to being given a command post, on a vessel of his own. Baldrec Ashcroft, Captain of the Lordaeron Navy, and heir to House Ashcroft. Life was good until Stormwind was attacked. The savages ransacked the city, killed all that stood in their way, and left death, and devastation to all. Baldrec's ship and a few others were sent south, to provide an escort for the fleeing ships of Stromwind. Once they arrived back in Lordaeron, he went back to his duties. After a few months at sea Baldrec returned home once again, to find his brother awaiting him at the Ashcroft Estate... but he was not in the Priestly robes that Baldrec expected, but instead, bright shining armor of this new order they called the 'Silver Hand'. Ellrick had been trained as a Paladin, under this newly created order, so he may fight the Orc invasion. Baldrec was so inspired by his brother that he himself went and joined the Silver Hand, and started his training to become a Paladin. Once finishing a quicker version of Ellrick's training he joined his brother on the battle field, to fight against the Orcs. The paladins were essential in winning the war, and the sight of them wielding their mighty war-hammers and holy powers gave others inspiration on the battlefield and the home front. The Silver Hand paladins were truly a sight to behold. After the Second War, Baldrec returned to active duty in the Lordaeron Navy. Eventually peril had once again come over the people of the Eastern Kingdoms, and a new phenomenon known as the Plague started hitting Cities with in Lordaeron. Once again the Knight's of the Silver Hand were called in to try to stop the imminent threat over the people of Lordaeron. The plague eventually took hold of the nation. The Prince of Lordaeron purged the city of Stratholme and betrayed the Silver Hand. Baldrec and his brother both fought the rising Scourge armies with the other members of the Order. Just before the fall of Lordaeron, Baldrec, and Ellrick convinced there aged father, to take one of his remaining ships to Kul Tiras, along with members of the Ashcroft Estate's staff. Eventually Lordaeron fell to the undead armies that were under the Lich King's control. The two brothers then heard of the formation of former Silver Hand members, known as the 'Scarlet Crusade'. The brothers were delighted of the news, and joined as fast as they could. Baldrec had the opportunity to join the Scarlet Fleet, while his brother took to the Inquisition. The zealous Scarlet Crusade purged almost everything, undead, even people that weren't in un-death were sometimes killed off under suspicion. After a long time after it's creation, the Crusade began to fall apart. High General Brigitte Abbendis was now in control as her father had sadly passed. When the Scourge Death Knight's took to destroying Tyr's Hand, and the Scarlet Enclave. Abbendis then reformed the Scarlet Crusade into the Scarlet Onslaught. Baldrec, now an Admiral in the Scarlet Fleet followed orders, and set sail for Northerend. Once in Northerend the Scarlet's started to construct a new bastion named 'New Hearthglen'. Baldrec noticed something strange about Abbendis and the Grand Admiral Barean Westwind. A few days after the suspicious activity started, Baldrec got orders from General Abbendis to take the fourth Scarlet fleet, on what seemed to be a suicide mission. Admiral Baldrec Ashcroft, of the Scarlet Onslaught. He had now given up everything to fight the Scourge that destroyed his home land. The target of Abbendis' orders were not even Scourge, but Alliance men and women. Ashcroft had enough of this. He set sail with his fleet, but not to the target destination that Abbendis had set, but instead the rebuilt city of Stormwind. As they sailed into the Alliance cities' harbor, Baldrec and a few senior officers paddled onto shore. They then met with Alliance leaders to negotiate a surrender with them. All ships and supplies were given to the Alliance in return for safe shelter for all men and women aboard. Baldrec stayed in Stormwind with his cousin for a few months until heading up to Kul Tiras, to join his aging father. Eventually a the Scarlet Onslaught was was defeated, along with the Lich King, and his Scourge armies. There were still undead in his home of Lordaeron that had to be dealt with. Thus when he heard of a Scarlet reformation called the Scarlet Hammer, he joined as soon as he possibly could, once again, joining the Scarlet Navy sect, as a captain. Baldrec served in the Hammer faithfully, commanding the few ships that the Hammer had, he was once again in his glory. The Scarlet Hammer then headed to Tirisfal, on a mission to defeat the Whitemane traitors. A night after the Hammer attacked the monastery, Baldrec received a letter offering him a position. The position: Admiral of the Seventh Vanguard. Seeing this as a great promotion, and a way to be able to truly serve the Alliance, he gladly accepted. In the process he had to leave the Scarlet's once again. Baldrec met a man named Colin Taylor: the Marshal of the Seventh Vanguard. The two co-led the Vanguard into Gilneas to re-enforce the Seventh Legion there. When the time came, they set off for Pandaria. The Seventh met with the First Regiment, and attempted to take Twinspire Keep. The Seventh was defeated, and retreated to Paw'don Village. Once they had regrouped they then made their way back to Stormwind, as the time was not yet right to attack the Horde armies. The Seventh recruited men and allies in their time in Stormwind. Eventually they returned to Pandaria, stronger then ever. Baldrec had then taken ill after sometime in Pandaria. Marshal Taylor returned the men to Stormwind after a number of devastating defeats, at the hands of the Horde. The High Commander called Taylor up north, and demanded that the Seventh Vanguard disband at once. Admiral Ashcroft was offered retirement while, many others were assigned to the First Regiment. Baldrec's illness is now gone but left him in a disarrayed state, where leadership was not an option, thus he joined the First Regiment, under command of Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair. Category:Characters Category:House of Ashcroft